The One That Got Away, Well Rolled
by Juniprrr
Summary: Quinn is in a terrible car crash and Puck is always there for her. She loves it! QUICK :)
Puck's POV:

Puck was staring at Quinn's beat up face. Why her he thought, why did this have to happen to the perfect little angel they called Quinn Fabray! Puck was filled to the brim with anger. He just wanted to kick something but before he kicked the trash can he heard a settling voice. "Puck." Oh my god quinn i'm so glad that you're okay I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up puck said as he was embracing the blonde in her hospital bed. He was slowly crying into her dirty blonde until he stopped when the doctors rushed in to aid her. "Puck, I can't feel my legs." Puck wanted to die inside. He felt that this wasnt supposed to happen. He started to sob inside. "Puck, why can't i feel my legs!" Puck knew what happened he knew what had happened before the doctors even diagnosed her. She had been paralyzed in her legs. Forever.

Puck couldn't bear to tell her the news. He couldn't break her heart even more. He silently glanced over at the nurse hoping he could read her mind. The nurse did though so she spilled.  
"Ms. Fabray, your accident caused your spine to be severely compressed resulting in paraplegia." Quinn looked in confusion hoping to find out what the strange medical word meant.  
The nurse saw her confusion and decided to explain again. "Paraplegia is when you are paralyzed from the waist down. And I'm sorry to say this but, there is a 3% chance that you will ever walk again." Quinn was in complete shock and then she broke down completely. Puck couldn't take it that the girl he loved was in such sadness. He held her as she sobbed. She was crying into his shirt for a good 7 minutes until he felt a complete dampness in the sleeve of his shirt. She had run out of tears.

Quinn's parents still didn't care about the so called "slutbag" so she had still lived at puck's house. It had been 3 complete years since the pregnancy debacle and they still didn't give one shit about their own flesh and blood. Puck had tried to call them. He left voicemails but they never responded.

Quinn's POV:

It had been 2 months since Quinn's crash. Puck's mom and little sister visited her every single day and after puck came back from school he brought her schoolwork.  
On a Friday afternoon that same month, Quinn had been cleared to go home, or well pucks home, but yeah home. The nurses came in with her specially customized purple wheelchair. ( a gift from puck and his family.) and Puck lifted her off the bed and carefully placed her down on the chair. This chair might have been the comfiest chair she had ever sat on, which was probably a good thing. The seat had a black plush cushion on the butt part and the back part. Instead of handles in the front there were arm rests and there was a removable tray that she could put her lunch on. It was the best chair and she loved it. I think I forgot to mention that the wheels lit up like Artie's, but the colors were purple and pink. Anyway, she slowly figured out how to use the chair as she sat and look around.

Before she knew it Puck was racing her to the waiting room where his mom and his little sister sarah sat and as he pushed through the doors his mom and sister saw the blonde in the chair. "Mom, Quinn has finally been cleared to come home!" Quickly after that both girls were constantly hugging quinn.

Quinn was lucky that the Puckerman household was still wheelchair friendly after Puck's injury involving a drunk driver except after Puck's accident he was able to recover completely without no problem. Quinn wouldnt be able to walk. Well she had a sliver of hope to walk but it was super duper tiny. Puck pushed quinn into the room that they shared. It was redecorated 2 years ago as a gift from Puck for living with him for a complete year. It had light gray walls, 2 closets, 2 workstations, and 1 king sized bed that they shared. It was a huge room in a huge 1 story house. And over each workstation were the names Noah and Quinn. Both workstations were completely the same but with different pictures in the built-in picture frames. But Quinn's desk looked particularly different than when she left it. There was a giant box with a bow on top with a card that read Quinn in neat cursive handwriting. She wheeled over to the desk which didn't have her desk chair anymore, and opened the box. And in that box were the keys to her new handicapped car. It was a Chrysler PT Cruiser from 2011. It was a nice car that she could drive from her wheelchair so she didn't have to get off her wheelchair every time she wanted to go for a ride. She looked at puck and gave him a passionate kiss before rolling away as fast as she could to go outside and look at the shiny red car.

"I can teach you how to drive it. The dude at the dealership taught me how to ride it so i could teach you. The keys had a button that opened the door and released the lift. She got on the lift as puck climbed into the passenger seat. Quinn started the engine, changed gears, and placed her hand on the acceleration stick and pushed it forward very slowly. She began to reverse out of the drive way. Before she knew it she was so pro at this. 


End file.
